Talk:Lloyd
Lloyd's Magic Ring I'm assuming this is only obtained if he's coerced into joining the militia. I've had Lloyd survive the incursion into Redcliffe on two play-throughs so far, though I've left him hiding in his basement, and the tight-fisted get hasn't given me any goodies as a reward other than the somewhat irritating greeting "if it isn't the hero of the day". <_< --vom 13:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Lloyd runs headlong into undead mobs with no armour and just a dagger, so he rarely survives the onslaught unless given plenty of support and healing. When approached later in his tavern he expresses his gratitude for forcing him into service because it's gained him much respect from the villagers. He credits his survival to his magic ring which he then presents to the Warden as a gift. --Phiont 13:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Correct, you have to coerce him into it Title Is "bartender" Lloyd's official title? He seems to run (and own?) the establishment, so wouldn't "landlord" or "publican" be a better description? --vom 13:04, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Position of images I've moved the position of the image showing Bella's stock to the right as it was making the results list look a bit disjointed... but I'm not entirely convinced that it's for the better. Perhaps somebody with more aesthetic ability might prefer to do something with it instead of me mucking about with it incessantly. :) --vom 16:58, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Well I'm afraid I couldn't stay away. I think the side-by-side inventory images looks good; hopefully that's acceptable to everyone... --vom 12:41, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Looks good to me :)--Mytharox 17:53, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Approval I don't think I've ever gotten negative approval from killing Lloyd... are you sure about the posted numbers? --George VI 04:09, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I've seen those numbers myself in my last playthrough.--Mytharox 11:51, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I'll have to confirm this on my current playthrough, but I believe killing Loyd also gives you a +4 approval from Sten, just like actually recruiting Loyd. Aresnar (talk) 15:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I added something to the article that I just experienced: Oghren gained +4 approval when I persuaded Lloyd to give out free ale. It was strange, though... there was a black dialogue screen, possibly because Oghren was not in my party and the game was attempting to show him comment on my actions, and then it cut back to Lloyd announcing to the militia that they would not have to pay. Afterwards, the approval notice popped up. This might be a bug, possibly related to the fact that Oghren was a fifth party member for a while in the Deep Roads right after I did the Anvil of the Void sequence. His portrait would not appear in the corner but I could move him around and he would appear on the inventory/character screens. Perhaps he's never truly left my party and is some sort of phantom follower? Very weird. -- (talk) 01:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Stealing You can steal from Lloyd twice: The first time is in the tavern and the second time is outside if you convince him to fight. Becoming partner HOW do you force Lloyd to make you a partner? I always seem to miss that dialog choice, and I know others who get frustrated, as well. :: I added clear instructions for doing this, and tidied up the page to make the nesting of the options clearer. --Lulzes (talk) 18:01, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Giving Bella Ownership I tried doing this in a playthrough but it didn't work. I convinced Lloyd to give my Warden ownership, then had him fight in the battle, but I never got a dialogue option afterwards to give Bella ownership. Does Lloyd need to die in the battle to have this option? Eternalspirit (talk) 09:49, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Yes and you have to note assert ownership for yourself before hand. - 10:10, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, of course. I do believe I have found the appropriate path you need to take in order to give Bella the tavern, in any event. You must promise her that you'll help her leave Redcliffe before The Attack at Nightfall, AND secure ownership of the tavern from Lloyd. I do not believe the fate of Lloyd is relevant at all. Eternalspirit (talk) 11:10, April 29, 2015 (UTC)